


Impromptu

by MarlyJack



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunk Bones this time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlyJack/pseuds/MarlyJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and everyone seems to be celebrating but Bones. Lucky he's got a little Russian guardian angel of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

Leonard hadn't decided what he hated most about the holidays: the fact that he wasn't able to see his Jo beyond the photos Jocelyn sent through the computer's system, the poor excuse for turkey the replicator attempted to create, or the crewmen suffering from food poisoning, alcohol poisoning and unprotected sex he would have to bear the brunt of throughout what was supposed to be his week off (no matter how much he nagged, every year was the same thing. ''No damn courtesy,'' he'd mutter after sending out the third ensign within an hour). The holidays just pushed him further and further into a mood, and nothing would pull him back out of it, save for the end of the holidays. Certainly not Jim Kirk's demand that he attend the ship's Christmas party.

''Bones, c'mon, it's Christmas. Smile.''

Leonard raised an eyebrow and sighed. ''I'm not in the mood, Jim.''

Jim clapped Leonard's shoulder as if to brush off his holiday gloom, and Leonard scowled. He had been more than happy in his office (or at least appreciating the silence) until Jim had barged in, despite his protests and dragged him to this damn bridge party, which quite frankly had to be breaking some kind of Starfleet regulation somewhere. He had used every excuse imaginable to get Jim to leave him the hell alone, other than the truth. He wanted to be left alone, but he didn't want to have to explain to Jim why he was in such a horrible mood. He didn't want the sympathetic looks and the quiet apology and the 'Oh god, Bones, I didn't even realise'. He didn't want people feeling sorry for him, especially when he didn't deserve it. So he forced a smile on his face, and Jim grinned back. ''You can relax for one night, Doc. The work will all still be there when you get back.''

Leonard sighed. ''Yeah, you're right,'' he agreed. Anything to get the captain off his back.

''That's the spirit. Well..It _would_  be if you looked even remotely happy, but you're here and it's still a victory, however small.''

''Look, you go and enjoy yourself, Jim. Don't worry about me,'' Leonard told the captain, forcing his smile to look more genuine.

Jim gave the doctor one last look before he nodded and left. Leonard looked around the room, immediately spying an empty chair at the far end of the bridge and almost throwing himself into it, knocking back the drink he'd had almost shoved into his hand by a rather tipsy lieutenant as he'd passed. For most of the night he was left alone (Jim now drunk enough to be focused solely on flirting with anyone within three feet of him) and he never seemed to be without a drink (he'd turn away for even a second and his empty glass would be replaced), and so he passed a few hours in the company of good booze and his own misery, not noticing that the seat next to his was now occupied.

''Doctor, are you alright?'' a thickly accented voice asked, and Leonard turned to the young Ensign sitting in front of him.

''Fine, Mr. Chekov,'' Leonard lied, ''Just- ..fine.''

Pavel's eyebrows were drawn together in concern, not quite sure what to say. ''...I miss home too, you know,'' he murmured finally and Leonard looked at him, eyebrow raised.

''And just what makes you think that's what's wrong with me?''

Pavel smiled slightly. ''You hawe zhat look in your eyes, like you're galaxies avay. I know, I hawe it too zhis time of year. Sometimes I just vant to- to steal one of zhe shuttlecrafts and get zhe hell avay from here, if you'll pardon my English.''

Leonard couldn't help but laugh. This kid was generally shy and rather introverted, and to see him look so earnest all of a sudden..it was endearing. He had only seen it one other time, when the Ensign had correctly insisted that he had a plan that could stop one very vengeful Romulan from completing his mission of destroying Earth.

''Kid, you ever manage to get one of those damn things off the brakes, you take me with you, you got it?''

Pavel giggled. ''Of course, Doctor.''

Leonard raised his glass, downing what was left in it. ''I'd give anything to be home right now,'' he said softly, more to himself than Pavel.

''Couldn't you reqvest some time off? I'm sure Starfleet vould-''

Leonard scoffed. ''Right. I leave, this whole damn ship falls apart. No, I'm needed here. I- I'm needed  _here_.''

Leonard's gaze was fixed to the floor, and Pavel looked at him sadly. The doctor didn't need to say it - he couldn't go home. There was no home for him to go to. Not anymore. How could Pavel miss that, when he was exactly the same? Running away to America to join Starfleet had pretty much shut the doors on his home for good. Not that that stopped him from missing it, at least how things used to be. And he would bet every credit he had that Leonard's situation wasn't much different. He shyly reached out and patted Leonard's arm, the older man looking at him.

''I don't need your damn sympathy, kid,'' he muttered, but he didn't push Pavel away.

Pavel shook his head. ''You misunderstand. Zhis is not sympathy, Doctor, zhis is..empathy.''

Leonard sighed, taking Pavel's hand in his. It was most likely the booze talking, but he didn't care how it looked or how old this kid was. It was nice to feel a little respite, to have someone take some of the weight he was carrying so that it didn't seem so heavy, even it was just for that one night. He hadn't planned on talking about it, about Jo, not that night, not ever - but it wasn't exactly admitting his weakness when this kid had pretty much figured it out. And so everything came spilling out, and Pavel didn't say a word. Didn't interject with well-meaning but unwanted advice, didn't reprimand Leonard for leaving Earth in the first place, not even the expected 'Oh, that's awful. I'm so sorry'. Nothing. He just sat and listened, running the slender fingers of his free hand over the doctor's in a soothing manner. When he had finished, he felt as if someone had taken all of his problems, all of his guilt and his sadness, off his shoulders. It wouldn't last, he knew that, but to have that brief respite was more than he could have asked for at that moment. He smiled slightly.

''Thanks, Pavel,'' he murmured. He was drunk and slightly slurring, but he meant it.

Pavel nodded, smiling warmly at the older man. ''You're velcome..Leonard,'' he replied, hoping he wasn't being too forward by using the doctor's first name. Judging by the slight squeeze of his hand, he wasn't.

''No, I mean it. I really appreciate it. I didn't realise just what- Pavel? Pavel. ..Kid, what the hell are you...starin'..at?'' Leonard followed the boy's distracted gaze to find a rather tipsy Jim Kirk leaning over the two of them, a smug smile on his face and a small plant in his hand. Leonard managed to focus his gaze on what the captain was holding, and then he scowled, and Pavel's face had turned very red.

''Ah, Keptin..is zhat-?''

''Mistletoe, Mr. Chekov. Mr. Sulu's been growing it for the holidays and well since you two seem to be getting along so well, I just figured-''

''Jim, you dare finish that sentence and that plant will be down your throat before you can even blink.'' Leonard's voice was gruff, and he was clearly annoyed, but it was more at himself, because his face was now very red all of a sudden too, and Jim was more than well aware of it, judging by the widening smirk plastered to his face.

''Relax, Bones, it's just a holiday tradition,'' the captain replied, his tone casual, ''It doesn't have to be romantic.'' Jim leaned down close to the doctor, all half-lidded eyes and smug expression. ''Not unless you want it to be.''

Leonard was about to retaliate when Pavel interrupted. ''V-Vell...if it is tradition..It vould not hurt, vould it?'' he asked shyly, looking at Leonard with a small smile.

The older man raised an eyebrow, and even Jim looked rather surprised. He blinked a few times before clapping his hand down on Leonard's shoulder with a laugh.

''That's the spirit, Mr. Chekov. Come on, Bones, don't be a spoilsport.''

Leonard raised an eyebrow, that scowl still set on his face, and he turned to look at Pavel. The boy's cheeks were flushed pink and he shyly smiled at the doctor. Leonard felt his face relax a little and he stumbled to his feet.

''Why the hell not? It's Christmas, ain't it?''

Pavel let out a squeak as Leonard pulled the boy gently out of his chair. Pavel looked up at him, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Leonard gave him a little smile as he slid a hand under the boy's chin, leaning down to kiss him. Pavel placed his hands on the doctor's shoulders, not wanting to push boundaries, but not wanting to let go either, kissing Leonard back. When Leonard broke the kiss, Pavel felt like his face was on fire, the captain's wolf-whistling not exactly helping. Leonard stroked his cheek gently before straightening up, Pavel letting out a little laugh as the doctor collapsed back into his chair. His expression dropped a little when he saw a group of ensigns gesturing to him, trying to call him over. He was too polite to decline, as much as he wanted to, and he sighed inwardly.

''I um- I hawe to go now, but um- I hope I- Vell, I vill see you soon, da?'' he stammered, cursing himself for being so much like a- Well, a teenager.

Leonard nodded. ''Of course, Pavel. I'll see you soon.''

Pavel's face lit up in a grin, giving the captain a polite little nod before he left. Jim sat down in Leonard's chair, his face covered in the definition of a shit-eating grin.

''So, you and Mr. Chekov, huh? Well, I can't take all the cre-''

Leonard held up a hand, interrupting Jim before he even got started.

''Jim, I've got about half a bottle of whiskey in me right now and half a mind to punch you in the face. Don't give me a reason to do it.''

Jim pulled a face. ''Okay, jeez. You'd think after getting a little action, you'd ease up-'' he started, quickly making his escape to the other side of the room as Leonard clenched his fist.

His mind was too hazy to think about it, and of course it _was_ just a silly little kiss between two- Well, Leonard would have liked to have thought that he and Pavel were friends now, but he couldn't stop himself from stealing the occasional glance at the boy, smiling like a teenager himself when he caught Pavel doing the same thing to him now and again.

Eventually the party began to wind down (most of the crew had left for their beds, and a slumped over and very drunk Scotty singing loudly into his chest was the only reason anyone was left). Leonard had sobered up considerably in the last few hours of the party, deep in thought rather than booze, and he made to leave, stopped as he reached the lift by a soft pat on his shoulder.

''Hold zhe door, please.''

Pavel slipped into the lift after Leonard, the door's sliding shut.

''I zhought you vould hawe been partying all night, Leonard,'' he teased shyly.

Leonard shook his head. ''Please. I don't have Mr. Scott's energy anymore.''

Pavel laughed, and Leonard asked, ''Why, you been watchin' me or something?''

The boy blinked a couple of times, not sure as to what to say. He had been stealing glances at the doctor, but hadn't Leonard been doing the same thing?

Leonard laughed. ''Jesus, kid, you'd think I had a phaser pointed at you. Relax.''

The lift doors slid open and the pair stepped out. Pavel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. ''Vell...my room is zhis vay.''

Leonard raised an eyebrow. ''You invitin' me back with you?'' he asked with a smirk.

Pavel's eyes widened. ''Nyet, nyet, I meant zhat- I hawe to go zhis vay- Not- Bozhe moy-''

Leonard laughed again, and he couldn't help but think how cute the boy was when he was panicked like that. ''I know what you meant, Pavel.''

Pavel swallowed thickly, his bilingual babble ceasing. ''O-Okay. Good. So, um- Goodnight-''

Pavel was interrupted by Leonard's lips against his. It might have been the sudden rush of adrenaline, or perhaps the fact that he may never have this opportunity again, but Pavel gripped the front of the doctor's shirt, kissing him back firmly. Leonard slid his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him close. Pavel's slender hands were in the older man's hair when Leonard broke the kiss, the boy's breathing erratic and his face even redder than when they'd first kissed just a few hours ago.

''Goodnight, Pavel,'' Leonard murmured with a smile, letting go of the boy.

''Ah- D-Da, yes, good- goodnight,'' Pavel stammered, patting Leonard's arm, not sure as to what to do with himself. He smiled awkwardly before he finally left for his quarters, Leonard watching him leave before heading for his own room with a smile. He'd figure all of this out tomorrow. Right now he was just going to enjoy going to sleep with a smile for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block hit so badly over the holidays, so I hope this is okay~.


End file.
